


The Fake Adventures of Squirly and Shelby_Polars

by Shelby_Polars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures, Gulf of Mexico, Mild Kidnapping, Peru, Turtles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Polars/pseuds/Shelby_Polars
Summary: A present for my best friend’s birthday where I kidnap her and we leave the country.
Comments: 1





	The Fake Adventures of Squirly and Shelby_Polars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squirly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirly/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUIRLY! I hope you enjoy your present!

“Bye, Mom, Dad. I’m going to kidnap Squirly,” I say while grabbing my car keys. 

They give me a chuckle as my dad asks, “Where are you two going again?”

I give him a smirk that could rival Morgana’s before I reply, “We’re going to Peru with Felix and Rehbeckah.”

“Okay. We’ll see you when you get back,” he states, unaware that this is a permanent vacation. 

He gives me a hug before I walk out the door and hop into my green Honda. Before I start my fourteen-hour journey though to kidnap my best friend, I hook my phone up to the stereo and start playing our Merlin’s Mystery playlist. 

It’s funny because she’s know but doesn’t at the same time that I’m coming to kidnap her. I told her I was going to on her birthday. I don’t think she thought I was serious though because I got a Facebook party invite for in a couple of weeks. 

Yeah, she’ll be missing that…..

———————————————————————————

I finally make it to her house at 1 p.m. on her birthday and knock on the door. Her family answers and give me a strange look, “Who are you?”

“I’m Shelby_Polars, and I’m here for Squirly. I was supposed to take her to lunch for her birthday. Did she forget to tell you?” I inform them. 

They stand there awkwardly for a minute before letting me in and pointing the directions to her room. 

I bounce down the hall and into her room announcing, “Let’s go. Pack your bags. They were already supposed to be packed. We’re going to Peru with Felix and Rehbeckah.”

She looks at me in shock before jumping up to start packing. I help her by throwing things at her face until she yells at me to stop. I laugh at that. 

Eventually, we get her packed, and as we walk out the door, she yells to her family, “Bye! We’re going to Peru with Felix and Rehbeckah!”

Little did our families know that those are the names of our Minecraft turtles. And little did she know that we weren’t going to Peru… 

We ran to my car and got in. I hand her my unlocked phone, so she can pick the music. 

After a minute of driving, I tell her, “Bad idea it was telling me your home address.”

She laughs and assures, “No, no. It was a great idea, but we’re not really going to Peru, are we?”

I smile, “Of course not. You said you didn’t want anyone actually knowing where we were going.”

She chuckles, “This is why we’re best friends.”

We get to the airport, and I hand her ticket to her. She looks at it and breaks into a fit of laughter. “Of course, we’re going to the Gulf of Mexico.”

“Of course,” I replied. 

We go through security and customs and have an enjoyable flight. We talked and laughed and looked out the window. 

When we finally landed, we went straight to the hotel I booked. I checked us in, and we headed up with our bags. 

After we got settled, I took a breath and said, “Okay. I kidnapped you. Now, you can choose what we do. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Then I smashed a cake (that I seemingly got out of nowhere) into her face.


End file.
